Code Geass R2 Alternate: Roxas of the Unity
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Roxas and Axel, after escaping the Black Rebellion are now neging targeted by Emperor Lelouch and his Hearts of the Kingdom. The two must now work together with the Black Knights and topple the new Emperor. Sequel to Neutrality. AKUROKU. Yaoi present.
1. The Hearts of the Kingdom

_After escaping from the Black Knights and Britannia, Roxas and Axel are now living peacefully in the Euro Universe, a neutral country during the Black Rebellion._

_Now, the Black Rebellion is over. Lelouch Lamperouge has been instated as the 99th Emperor of Britannia with Suzaku Kururugi as his Knight of Zero._

_Others plot behind the scenes to destroy the new emperor only to feel the wrath of the Knight of Zero._

_The world is now united under the Black Emperor of Britannia._

_The duo now have to_ _battle the enitre Britannian empire, and it's rulers....._

_Let's return to where we left them off....(Read part one first if you don't know what's going on.)_

"HOLY SHIT!" Axel screams, pushing Roxas back.

The Glasgow Knightmares smash through the house and stop short of the duo.

"Knight of Nine." A soldier says through his Knightmare. "You have abandoned Britannia for unknown reasons. You will report to His Majesty immediately and explain yourself. Otherwise, you will be deemed a traitor to Britnania and will be anihilated in the name of the 99th Emperor of Britannia."

"See?" Axel says. "This is why I abandoned Britannia. All it is with you guys is killing this and fighting that. You don't even give a crap about throwing your weight around!"

"You, of all people shouldn't be telling us about not caring." A voice rings out from another Knightmare.

The Glasgows all move to another side.

One unique Knightmare Frame advances on Axel and stops short.

A man steps out of the frame.

He wears a brown jacket and white undershirt while sporting a white hairdo.

He also has a scar on the right side of his face shaped like a heart.

"My name is Ansem." The man says. "I am the Knight of One of the Kingdom Hearts, His Majesty's Personal Guard. You were the Knight of Nine until you abnadoned your post. I want to know why."

Roxas immediately gets up and stands next to Axel, pointing his finger at Ansem.

"Who do you think you are?!" Roxas says. "Some hotshot Knight wasting his time looking for one spare soldier in a war that's already over?!"

"Silence, Eleven." Ansem says to Roxas, with a disgusted look.

He looks at Axel and Roxas, and then makes the connection.

Axel gets a nervous look on his face as Ansem begins speaking.

"Now I get it." Ansem says. "I remember when this blonde here was a Black Knight. If he abandoned his post as well, then.......Let me guess. You two eloped?"

"Is that a problem?" Axel says.

"Not ona personal level, no." Ansem says. "People do crazy things when they are in love. It's fine with me. But, His Majesty isn't as pleased with you leaving Britannia. All that I ask is that you resume your position as a Heart of the Kingdom, hence our name Kingdom Hearts. All federal charges will be dropped, and the only punishment will be a slight reprimand."

"Axel, I'll be right back." Roxas says, walking into their house and exiting out the back door.

_"He's not abandoning me, is he?" _Axel thinks to himself.

"So, what will it be?" Ansem says. "If you do not return with us, We will have to kill you and your lover. That will not look good on our reports. The Kingdom Hearts haven't had to deal with traitors in 20 years...."

Axel attempts to speak, only to see Roxas in his own Knightmare Frame step away from the house.

"Look here, Mr. Knight." Roxas says throught his Knightmare. "We don't want any trouble, but we will dish out some pain if you guys don't beat it! We will not secede to a country that would do others nothing but harm!"

"You, who are a mere Eleven do not comprehend the seriousness of the offense Axel has committed as well as the one you are committing by standing up to a Heart of the Kingom. That is punishable by death. I will ask but once for you to exit from your Knightmare Frame."

Axel looks at Roxas and shouts.

"Roxas!" Axel screams. "Don't be stupid. You're no match for a Heart! Let's just go....."

Roxas shoots Slash Harkens at the Glasgows, damaging them critically.

"I'm not playing around." Roxas says, to both Axel and Ansem. "Leave Knight! Or be upstaged!"

Ansem boards his Knightmare Frame.

"So, the data was accurate." He says.

"What do you mean?!" Roxas says.

"Roxas." Ansem says. "You were the other to be subjected to the Geass experiment and survive, yes?"

"So what if I am?" Roxas says.

"You shouldn't think that you can win with Geass alone." Ansem says. "It makes you overconfident. Very well, I shall forfeit this day to you two."

Ansem begins to leave along with the Glasgows.

"Axel, our doors are always open if you seek to return. However, just remember that as long as you are away from Britannia, we will hunt the both of you down."

Rixas exits his Knightmare, the Key of Destiny, and looks at Axel.

"Why did you do that?" Axel asks. "I mean, I know you were trying to help, but you could've been in real danger if Ansem hadn't grew a heart in ten seconds."

"You think I don't know that?" Roxas asks. "I did it for you, silly."

"Roxas...." Axel says, ging Roxas a slight kiss on the cheek.

They turn to see the ruins of what used to be their house.

"What do we do now?" Axel asks.

"Hmmm...." Roxas says. "Well, even though I was AWOL, the Black Knight didn't hunt me down......Maye we can stay with them. Besides, I owe them for kewtting me leave."

"How do you think they'll react to the Knight of Nine being in their own base?" Axel asks.

"You leave all that to me." Roxas says. "Now...."

Roxas takes out his cellphone and starts dialing a number.

Scenees switch to a red-headed girl sitting back in her bed, watching TV and drinking a soda pop.

Her phone rings.

She answers, to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, Kallen. Guess who." Roxas says from the other line happily.

Kallen immediately spits out her soda and yells into the phone.

"Roxas?! Is that YOU?!"

"Yeah." Roxas replies.

"Do you have any idea what's been---" She starts.

"Let's discuss things later." Roxas says. "I know I'm imposing, but I need another favor......."


	2. Battle Plans

Scenes start at Kallen's house.

Roxas and Axel are waiting outside while Kallen changes into her Knights outfit.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Axel asks Roxas through a whisper.

"Of course." Roxas says. "I AM the Black Bishop of the Black Knights, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Axel says.

Kallen comes out of her room, looking at Roxas with sullen sadness.

"What's wrong, Kallen?" Roxas asks.

"Just tell me one thing." Kallen says. "Why did you leave the Black Knights?"

"I got tired of all of the childish fighting between Schneizel and Zero, that's all. I mean, sure you can have a personal war. But, once F.L.E.I.A.s start becoming common, the whole country can be destroyed. Neither Axel or me wanted to fight on a battlefield of personal grudges."

_"So, he still doesn't know that Lelouch was Zero_......" Kallen says.

"That's also why I left the Kingdom Hearts." Axel chimes in. "I know it's hard to believe, but Britannia went too far with the F.L.E.I.A. Warheads. Why become a part of some collective bully beating the world up for lunch money and respect?"

"Well, at least I know you guys care about others." Kallen says. "Some of the Knights think that you guys left just so that you two could be together. I had a feeling that there was more to it, though. That's why I helped you guys during the battle at the Damocles."

"Whatever happened to Damocles?" Axel asks.,

"Well, Schneizel was eventually defeated by Lelouch and placed under what I can only assume to be Geass. He said he was doing it for Nunally's sake. But, he's still treating her coldly." Kallen says.

"Connect the dots for us, if you would." Roxas says. "We aren't as well informed as you guys are."

"Oh, that's right. We never told you." Kallen says. "Lelouch was Zero. He used the Black Knights as a sword against Britannia. We allied ourselves with Schneizel after the Damocles incident. Schneizel wanted to hold a conference with us and told us everything. About Lelouch. About Geass. And.....about Nunally."

"Nunally was the Viceroy for Area 11, wasn't she?" Axel asks.

"Yeah." Kallen says. "But, once Lelouch took rule, he united Area 11 with Britannia and renamed it as an official Britannian colony. Sure, he reunited the countries, but his rule is worse than Schneizel's. He rules with an iron fist even though peace has been acheived. He treats everyone equally cruel. I mean, for God sakes, he has his sister locked up in one of the suites in the castle with guards at every door!"

Kallen slams her fist against the wall, narrowly avoiding Axel's head.

"Nunally! His own sister! Why did she have to be involved in all this?" Kallen says. "He says it was for _her_ sake! Why is she still a prisoner? As long as Lelouch remains on the throne, I will follow my original orders and take him in!"

"Wow." Roxas says. "What an asshole."

"We're with you." Axel says.

"Thanks, guys." Kallen says, giving them a playful hug. "Now, to the Knight's HQ."

* * *

Scenes switch to Lelouch on his throne.

Ansem is seen kneeling out of respect for the Emperor.

Lelouch looks pissed off.

"Do you have any idea just how valuable the Knight of Nine is?!" Lelouch yells. "Him and his lover were the original guinea pigs of the Geass experiment before they went AWOL! If we don't have them, the consequences for our army could be catastrophic!"

"I will try harder, my liege!" Ansem replies.

"Whatever the means! They must be here, under my control!" Lelouch says. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, will interfere with the Zero Requiem! Find them! By any...........means necessary................."

Ansem gives another curt bow and heads out of the room.

Suzaku enters from a dorr behind the throne.

"Lelouch, you're WAY too stressed." Suzaku says. "I know you want to see the Requiem through, but allowing yourself to get irritated at every move by the enemy will cause you to make bad decisions."

"You.....You are right..." Lelouch says. "For Nunally's sake, I have to wear this mask.......a little longer................."

* * *

Scenes switch to the Black Knights Headquarters.

Kallen brings Roxas to the entrance to the Headquarters.

The Knight at the entrance turns out to be Ohgi Kamane.

"Hey, Kallen." Ohgi says.

Ohgi exibits surprise as he sees Roxas and Axel.

"Wow!" Ohgi says. "Roxas! It's been so long! But, what's the Knight of Nine doing here?!"

Ohgi takes out his gun and points it as Axel.

His hand is stayed by Kallen who explains.

"Axel's with us now." Kallen says. "They both got tired of the fighting between the Knights and Britannia and decided to elope."

"Ok." Ohgi says, still eyeing Axel suspiciously.

They weave through the various halls until they reach the main room.

Various Knights are seen walking around performing menial tasks.

"So, who's in charge right now?" Roxas says.

"Not Zero, that's for sure." Ohgi says. "He'd rather be sitting on his porcelain throne ruling over othrs than acheiving independence for Japan."

"So, again." Axel says. "Who?"

"Actually, I am in charge right now. Me, Lakshata, and a few others." Oghi replies.

"Lakshata's still a Knight?" Roxas asks.

"Yep." Ohgi says happily as he scans a card into a sensory device. "She truly is something else."

They enter the room to see Lakshata working on some schematics in her notebook.

Upon seeing Roxas and Axel, she immediately waves "Hello," and continues on with her work.

"Not very talkative, is she?" Axel asks.

"When she's in 'Work Mode,' there's no stopping her." Says another voice.

The foursome turn to see Toudoh, who has a bandage around his arm.

"Ah, Roxas." Youdoh says. "It's beena long time."

Roxas shakes hainds with Toudoh, who summons a weak smile.

Toudoh looks at Axel, preparing for a fight.

"Relax, Toudoh." Ohgi says. "He's actually.......as hard as this is to believe.......with us now."

Toudoh relaxes, but looks at Axel tensely.

"Very well, Knight of Nine." Toudoh says. "I shall accept you.......for now."

He shakes Axel's hand and then leaves the room.

Lakshata exibits a knowing sigh and looks at Axel.

"I apologize, Mr. Axel." Lakshata says. "But, ever since Master Zero betrayed the Black Knights, everyone's a bit on edge. To be honest, I'm also a bit hesitant to trust someone with connections to Britannia. However, if the Black Bishop recommends you, who am I to say 'no?'"

Axel looks at Lakshata with a smile.

"At least somebody here has a shred of common sense." He says.

"So, what now?" Roxas asks.

Lakshata begins to explain the situation at hand, eating a lollipop at the same time.

"Well, Ever since Zero.....No, Lelouch......has been crowned Emperor of Britannia, he has been taking over various weapon shipments being transfered to us from the Chinese Federation. Lieutenant Li Xing-Ke has joined us as one of our most powerful soldiers, and the Federation has offered us nothing but it's full support. Not only that, but the Knights of the Round have been overseeing the sucess of these shipments. If we want to even be able to get close to the Britannian Castle, we have to eliminate the Rounds first. Axel's status as the Knight of Nine should allow us to do this with minimal effort, correct?"

Axel looks at Lakshata with a hesitant look.

"Um....actually......" Axel says.

Roxas intervenes and explains to Lakshata the situation pertaining to them eloping to the Euro Universe as well as Roxas's near-battle with the Knight of One named Ansem.

Ohgi looks at Roxas.

"Well, then. At least we were able to catch the flaws of that plan before we put it into action."

"This will take quite a while.............." Lakshata says, slapping her hand to her forehead.

Kallen grabs a few chairs and beckons for Roxas and Axel to sit down.

"Well then, let's get planning, shall we?"


	3. Fighting Spirit

Scenes start in the castle of Emperor Lelouch.

The Hearts of The Kingdom are seen conversing, wondering how to reclaim the Knight of Nine.

Ansem is seen standing over the other members, all of whom are sitting down, waiting eagerly for him to speak.

"Finally." Ansem says. "Now, can we get down to business?"

Sora looks at Ansem with boredom apparent on his face.

"How long will this take, Ansem?" Sora asks.

"Relax." Ansem says. "You and Kairi can do God-knows-what for all I care. AFTER the conference."

Sora pouts, crossing his arms in irritation.

"Now, here's the lowdown." Ansem explains. "Our Knight of Nine is still AWOL, and his lover is a former Black Knight who may still be in contact with their armed forces. His Majesty has insrtucted us to check for any abnormal activity during the weapon shipments scheduled to leave from the Euro Universe. Ever since he took reign, the Black Knights have become even more aggressive, targeting anything of importance or anything linked to His Majesty's hegemony. Not only that, but if the lover, who's name I discovered is Roxas, gets into contact with the Black Knights, he may release some highly confidential information regarding the Geass Experiments that were performed by Namine. Roxas Also, one important factor. The Knight of Nine was seen traveling with Roxas. I think they are in league together. If Roxas establishes contact with the Knights, Axel may defect to their side. Our orders are to capture either or both of them..............Dead or alive. Questions?"

"So, we can kill them, right?" Riku asks.

"Yes, Riku." Ansem answers in bored monotone. "You can kill them."

"Now the first units to deploy willl be Sora and Kairi." Ansem says.

"The supplier that will be meeting us is delivering some prototype Bamides Knightmares that will be arriving near the Britannia-M.E.F. border. His Majesty plans to personally use these Knightmares for an unknown project, so it is imperitive that we protect the cargo at all costs. I have no doubts that the Black Knights will attempt to hinder us."

Kairi raises her hand and speaks.

"But why are we in fear of two enemies? We've battled Knightmare armies before. Besides, we can use-"

"They can use Geass like us." Ansem replies.

"Really?" Riku says. "Then I can only assume that Roxas survived the experiment, not just Axel. They must have extraordinary willpower."

"Exactly." A girl behind Riku says. "We have to secure those two before they become a threat to His Majesty. Putting up with rogue Geass users on top of having to deal with the Black Knights would be pretty annoying."

Everybody turns around to look at the girl.

She is a thin, slender girl with black hair and a white bandana adorning her head.

She is seen laying back ona red chair while fondling a bladed kunai.

"We already know that, Yuffie." Ansem says. "But, it IS our job."

"So, what to do first?" Kairi says.

"Now, Sora and Kairi should be gearing up while the rest of us do what we have to." Ansem yells. "Move out!"

* * *

Scenes switch to the Black Knights.

Kallen and Roxas are gearing up to head to the Brit-MEF border.

Roxas looks at Kallen and starts talking.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to hamper?" Roxassks.

Kallen gets into her Knightmare and starts taking start-up procedures.

"Well, the Middle Eastern Federation is trading with Britannia. They have these new prototype Knightmares that, according to our undercover agent, are to be given to Britannia so that Lelouch can experiment with them personally."

"Is he building a super-weapon?" Roxas asks, also boarding and taking start-up procediures.

"I don't know." Kallen says. "Maybe."

Roxas straps himself in.

"But, if he already controls the Damocles, why would he build a doomsday device?" Roxas asks.

"Well...." Kallen says. "Lelouch is the type to analyze every single detail, as well as build up plans on the spot. He also.............."

Kallen recalls the time he was willing to sacrifice Ohgi Kamane to further his battle against Suzaku, before Suzaku became a knight.

"..............isn't above using his soldiers as pawns. I wouldn't be surprised if Lelouch's Britannian soldeiers are being controlled by Geass..........."

Roxas just stands silently.

_"Is Geass really such an evil thing?"_ He asks himself. "_Just what have me and Axel gotten into?"_

"But, I still sense a good heart in Lelouch." Kallen says, straping herself in as well. "He must be fighting for a good cause if he's willing to stoop so low. But, I've been wrong before..........."

"Kallen and Roxas begins the launching sequence as a hatch opens up for them.

"Guren, launch!"

"Key of Destiny, Launch!"

The two Knightmares launch out of the flagship and eventually, after 10 minutes of falling, land on the ground.

They are approximately two miles from the Borders, in old abandoned ruins that have been abandoned for years.

"Well, let's get moving. Shall we?" Kallen says.

The two move ever closer to the Border, unaware of the presensce of the Hearts of the Kingdom.

After about one mile, they are intercepted by Britannian forces.

"Master Ansem was right, fire at will!"

Knightmares appear out of hidden sides of the ruins' debris and begin to fire.

"Damn!" Roxas says, rasing an energy shield and moving to support Kallen.

Kallen begins to enter into battle disabling the Knightmares using her Radiation force.

One by one, the soldiers fall, unable to withstand the Guren's might.

Roxas just watches on in awe as he realizes just how much spirit Kallen has in her heart.

She is that devoted to destroying Britannia.

"Sorry about hogging the spotlight." Kallen says, smiling in her pilot's seat.

"I keep forgetting that I'm serving with the Black Bishop himself." Kallen says. "I'm sure that you could've killed them off just as easy."

The two resume their trip to the borders, killing off more soldiers as they progress.

They eventually reach a high ledge overlooking the trading point.

They then see the trader and Sora, who is Britannia's trading representative.

"So, they're working properly?" Sora asks.

"But of course." The trader says.

"Fine." Sora says, hadning the trader a bag of money.

"If you ever want to trade again, don;t hesitate to call me." The Trader says.

"Right." Sora says as the trader turns to leave.

However, Sora pulls out a laser.

Just as the trader prepares to leave, Sora fires the laser at the trader's head, killing him instantly.

Kallen and Roxas watch the spectacle unfold.

"Did he just-?!" Roxas asks.

"Yeah. A lot has happened since you were away." Kallen says. "When Lelouch became Emperor, he also gained control over the Hearts of the Kingdom, which were his ftaher's personal guard. They never used to be this ruthless......Lelouch must've abolished any 'holding back' on the Hearts' behalf."

"Or, they could be controlled by Geass." Roxas says.

That's when A beam fals in between Roxas and Kallen's Knightmares.

A pink Knightmare with Cyberbnertic floral decorations is seen as the one who fired.

In the pilot's seat is Kairi, the Knight of Four.

"Looks like we've got some bugs, Sora." She says througha headpice.

"What do we do with bugs, Kairi?" Sora asks as he enters his Knightmare.

"Crush them!" Kairi says, swooping down to do battle with the Knights.

Roxa and Kallen move out of the way as Kairi lands onto the ground, her Knightmare brandishing a spear that was hidden in a sheath compartment.

"Heh, heh, heh." Kairi says. "Fresh meat, huh?" Kairi says. "Ooh, the Guren. I've heard about your piloting skills, Kouzuki. Skills equal to that of a Heart of Rounds, I hear. Let's put it to the test, shall we?"

Kairi lunges at the Gurn.

Roxas goes to aid her, but is intercepted by another Knightmare.

"Sorry, boy." Sora says from within the Knightmare. "You've got me to play with!"

Sora summons a sword from his Knightmare that looks similar to Roxas's Knightmare's weapon.

"Aw, I thought the "Key as a blade thing was my own idea." Sora pouts. "Looks like sombody beat me to it."

"Such a whiner, aren't you?" Roxas asks, taking out his weapon as well.

"Hmph." Sora says. "You really don't know just how deep in shit you really are, do you kid?" Sora says. "You're fighting Knight of Two now. But, are you figthting just one of me?"

Sora's Knightmare then splits into seperate copies that surround copies.

"What the Fu-?!" Roxas asks.

"Let me answer your question." Sora says. "This is my Geass, The Multiple. I can make as many copies of me as I want. Makes housecleaning go by SO fast....."

The copies then begin to attack Roxas one after another.

He blocks five attacks, only to take three in the back.

_"Damn!"_ Roxas thinks._ "He has me cornered on all sides. I can't get rid of him unless I know which one is the real enemy."_

Kallen and Kairi are also getting into real combat.

Kallen uses her Radiation force to pin Kairi down, only to be forced back by an unknown force with twice the pressure she applied to the enemy.'

"Damn!" Kallen says. "So, you've got radiation abilities too?"

"Not quite, Redhead." Kairi says. "I can use Geass just like His Majesty. My special ability is The Protection. It can deflect enemy attacks with a magic shield and send the attacks back with twice the power it used. All I have to do is apply a little willpower."

_"BOOM! Now i've got her!" _Kallen thinks. _"Will has it's limits. If I can get her to use up her strength, she won't e aqble to use her Geass anymore!"_


	4. A Barking Dog

_After the ascension of Emperor Lelouch, two lovers from the Euro Universe are targeted by the Hearts of the Kingdom, this reality's Knights of the Round._

_The Hearts' offer to join their ranks is rejected by both the Former Knight of Nine, Axel as well the Former Black Bishop of the Black Knights, Roxas._

_The Knight of One, Ansem, brands the two veterans as traitors to the empire, making them criminals in Britannia's eyes._

_Now hunted, with nowhere else to go, Roxas and Axel join the Black Knights yet again using Roxas' ties with Kallen Kouzuki, who is a Black Knight herself._

_Now they are beginning their fight against Emperor Lelouch at the border between Britannia and the Middle Eastern Federation._

_However, they are confronting none other than two of the Hearts of the Kingdom. _

_And these Hearts can use Geass................_

Roxas and Sora are seen up in the skies.

Sora's Knightmares still have Roxas's Knightmare pinned.

Kairi and Kallen are also trading blows.

"Just give up! You can't beat me!" Sora says to Roxas. "There's just too much of my good looks and my Knightmare.....to handle!"

Roxas is on the defensive, blocking attacks from the attacks of Sora's Knightmare Copies.

Roxas attacks one of the Knightmares, only for the Knightmare to dissolve and reappear.

"Wow!" Sora says. "So, this is the Black Bishop? More like Black Bitch to me."

Roxas contemplates his current situation.

_"Hmmm.....I can't call on Kallen to help since she's fighting the Knight of Two. I also can't attack blindly. That'll get me killed."_

Roxas looks around his Knightmare and sees the Geass Conduit nearby his right arm.

He shudders to himself, recalling the day that him and Axel were experimented on.

_"AAAAAHHHH!"_

_"NNNNOOOO!"_

_"I really don't want to use Geass if I don't have to."_

Roxas's Knightmare takes another hit from the back.

A computerized voice speaks.

"REMAINING SYSTEM POWER:40 PERCENT. REMAINING ENGINE POWER:50 PERCENT."

_"I don't have a choice..." Roxas thinks. "But, how can I use my Geass on an enemy that can become many enemies? Wait! My Geass allows me to control electricity and machinery depending on the power level. It'll take a lot out of me, but if I set my Geass on Full Blast, I might be able to destroy his Knightmare using his own operating systems. But first, I need some breathing space."_

Roxas inserts his arm into the Geass Conduit as the shock takes effect.

Electricity begins flowing into Roxas's body.

"So, you can use Geass, too?" Sora says. "Yay! More fun!"

One of the copies tattempts an attack, but Roxas's Knightmare sends out a shockwave from it's body, attacking all of the copies and stunning Sora's unit.

"Cool!" Sora says. "Finally, some competition!"

Kallen and Kairi are also fighting.

Kallen is knocked back by pressure again as Kairi keeps pushing Kallen back with The Protection.

"I told you." Kairi says. "No matter how many times you attempt it, you'll never scratch me."

_"Yeah, keep thinking that." _Kallen thinks.

After five more repulsions, Kairi begins to breathe hard.

"Wow, are you persistant, or what?" She says.

Two more repulsions.

Kairi begins to grow tired.

"Damn!" Kairi says. "So, this was..... your game?"

"Yep!" Kallen says. After two more repulsions, she succeeds in pinning Kairi's Knightmare down a second time.

"Now, it's checkmate." Kallen says, placing her Knightmare's plam onto the enemy Knightmare's body.

As the radiation reaches full, Kairi gives a final bold smirk.

"You............might be able to defeat Sora and me..........." Kairi says between heaves. "But, you'll never demolish the Hearts of the Kingdopm. Our Darkness will swallow you!"

She then flips Kallen the bird as her and her Knightmare are destroyed in the pressure of the radiation's wake.

"Yeah, I've heard that crap before." Kallen says. "Find peace, you tortured soul."

Roxas and Sora are about to end their battle, too.

Sora summosn as many copies as he can as the shockwaves from the Key of Destiny dissolve them.

One carefully aimed burst from Roxas manages to hit his Knightmare.

"I'll break free of this eventually, you know." Sora says, pinned by the electricity stemming through his Knightmare's body.

"Yeah, but can you dodge this.....Bitch?" Roxsas asks. as he summons more than half of the electricity in his body, and then, VIA the Geass Conduit, adds it to his main cannons.

Sora's face borders on horror as he realizes the power output of Roxas's electricity.

"No.................." Sora says. "Please.................."

"I wonder what that trader would've said if he saw your face now......?

Sora starts begging for his life.

"Please!" Sora says. "I'll do anything! Money! Power! Whatever! It's yous if you let me live!"

Tears are streaming out of his eyes.

Kallen rushes beside Roxas and analyzes the situation.

"Roxas, what are you gonna do? If we let him live, he'll no doubt just turn on us again."

Roxas deactivates his cannons and silently remains motionless.

"Yeah, but..........He's so pathetic. He won't mess with us anymore. Even if he gives info out, it's not like Lelouch won't see it coming. Especially after he finds out that the Knight of Four was defeated."

Kallen speaks to Sora in a stern tone.

"Go while you still have a chance." She says. "You won't get another one. If you mess with us again, you'll just die."

"Thank you, thank you." Sora says, flying off into the distance with an evil smile on his face.

Kallen and Roxas begin to fly in the opposite direction when She notices that Roxas still has his Geass on.

"Um....Aren't you gonna----?" Kallen asks.

"Wait for it." Roxas says.

Screaming from a Knightmare is heard as Sora and one hundred clones rush at the two from the opposite direction.

Roxas unleashes his Electricity cannon on the clones without even truning around.

The cannon blazes through all of the copies and hits Sora directly.

"NNNNNNOOOOO!" The boy shouts as he is killed by the voltage.

One last copy is seen attempting to attack the Guren from behind, but dissipates before it can strike.

"Wow." Kallen says. "How low can some people go?"

"Very." Roxas says. "I've seen the lowest scum with my own eyes. Me................. and............... Axel.................................."

Roxas collapses in his Pilot's seat as his Knightmare begins to lose altitude due to a loss of control.

Kallen pick up his Knightmare with hers and carries him back to the Black Flagship.

* * *

Scenes switch to Emperor Lelouch and Suzaku, who are seen talking with Ansem and Riku.

"So, the Knights of Two and Four are both defeated?" Lelouch asks.

"I'm afraid so, my liege." Ansem says.

Suzaku faces Lelouch.

"According to intelligence, the two were defeated by two Custom Knightmares." Suzaku says. "One of them was the Guren piloted by Kallen Kouzuki. The other was a Knightmare that has been listed as inactive for over five months until recently."

"Five months, you say?" Lelouch says.

"Yes." Ansem says, interrupting Suzaku. "However, data on the pilot is very scarce. All we know is that the pilot's name is Roxas."

"The Black Bishop............." Lelouch says.

"Pardon?" Suzaku says.

"Back when I was Zero, I rescued two boys from a Britannian experimental facility." Lelouch says. "One of them was a blonde."

"Ah yes, I remember." Ansem says. "One of them was the Former Knight of Nine, Axel. His whereabouts are currently unknown."

"Suddenly, a blonde boy shows up and takes out one of our most prestigious Knights. Then, Roxas and the Blonde are one and the same....." Suzaku says.

"Not only that, but if Axel and him are lovers, then they must follow each other closely." Lelouch says. "Ansem, I'm afraid that the Knight of Nine is now a Black Knight."

"I saw this coming, I did!" Ansem says. "But, now what? Our information is not only in the hands of the enemy, but the enemy is an evil version of my own Kingdom Hearts!"

Ansem leaves the room, saddened.

Leloucdh and Suzaku look at each other.

"Ansem's really devastated about the loss." Suzaku says. "What should we do, Lelouch?" He's smart. But, he's also impulsive. If we don't do something, he might do something so stupid that it's affects the Zero Requiem directly."

"Relax, Suzaku." Lelouch says. "Having a barking dog at the end of a leash can create as much fear as a loose dog that can't do anything. In fact, we can use this."

"How?" Suzaku says.

"It's a surprise............" Lelouch says combing his black hair with his hand.


End file.
